british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
The Movie Game (1)
The Movie Game was a children's game show about the world of film. Gameplay Teams of two children competed. There were at least two formats of game play. Schofield Format This format featured four teams coloured red, blue, green and yellow. Heat Round 1: Observation The red and yellow teams would be shown a clip from a film and asked four questions about what they had seen on the buzzer, though only one team could answer. Each team was then asked one question. Then the green and blue teams played their own observation round. All questions in this round were worth five points each and at the end of the round, the team with the lowest score was eliminated. Round 2: Against the Buzzer The remaining teams each chose a letter from A to F. Behind each letter was a film clip that fell under a specific film genre. The host then asked a series of questions scoring points for correct answers. After this round, the teams again chose a letter from A to F but this time they each hid a movie star. Round 3 The teams were given a scrambled movie title and had 45 seconds to unscramble it. At the end of this round, the teams each chose a location for their film. Round 4 The teams would then describe the film they made and would score points based on how much the audience liked their screenplay from 1 to 5. The team with the lowest score at the end of this round was eliminated. Final Round The two remaining teams would face a game board resembling a roll of film. The host asked a toss-up question worth one square. The team with a correct answer would be asked a question worth two squares. Then they would take turns answering questions worth varying amounts. If both teams were on the same square, the team whose player raised their hand first would get to answer. Some squares had mini-games which would earn them bonus points; only the first team to land on these spaces would play them. The first team to reach the end of the board won the game. ---- At the end of the series the winning teams with the best scores returned for a Grand Final where the winner received a grand prize. Grand Final In the Grand Final the rules were changed. The regular colours remained with the addition of white and orange. The red, yellow, and green teams competed in the first half of the show in the following rounds. Round 1: Observation (Part 1) The questions were open to everyone. Round 2: Against the Buzzer Played the same as the heat. Round 3: Observation (Part 2) Same as the first one. ---- The two teams with the lowest scores at the end of this round were eliminated. The process was then repeated for the other three teams. The winners would play against the other team in the endgame, and whoever reached the end of the board won a star prize. Morris Format Three teams competed in each heat; they were coloured red, green, and yellow. Round 1: First Quick-fire Round The teams were asked film related questions in a quick-fire round. Round 2: Film Observation The teams were shown a film clip and asked questions about it to test their memory on what they had seen. Round 3: Second Quick-fire Round Same as the first. Picture Question At the end of each of these rounds, the teams were shown three pictures which, when put together, made the title of a film. The team had to guess what the film was. They could only buzz in after the first two pictures were revealed, and earned bonus points if they correctly guessed the title with two pictures. Round 4: Make a Movie After each picture question, the teams were given a film genre, a famous movie star, a prop, and a sound effect. The teams had to write a short script and a plot for a film that they would act out with that prop and sound effect. When they finished their act, the audience voted them on a scale of 1 (for the worst) and 10 (for the best). The team with the lowest score after this round was eliminated. ---- The remaining teams would play the endgame, which was the same as before, except by now, it was on an ordinary board. The eight winning teams with the best scores would play in the Grand Final, with additional colours of orange, white, puce, tartan and marzipan. Barrowman Format Three teams competed in each show, again coloured yellow, red, and green. Round 1 This was an observation round, except each team was asked two questions for five points each. Round 2 This was a quick-fire round with questions worth five points each. Round 3 This round was an observation round, played the same way as the Morris run. ---- At the end of these rounds, the teams would play a game called "Guess the Film Title" After the first round, each team would stop a chasing light on a board of eight numbered squares. Each square had three pictures which served as clues to a film title. The earlier they guessed it, the more points they scored. Guessing it on the first picture clue was worth 20 points, with each additional clue reducing it by 5. After the first three clues, Barrowman read a verbal clue. Afterwards, the lowest scoring team was eliminated. Endgame The remaining teams played the endgame. Unlike the first two formats, teams could play for two, three, or four spaces; however, they could only try for one four-space question. ---- Only the three winning teams with the best scores would play in the Grand Final. YouTube Links Full Episodes from 1988 *One of the Heats **Part 1 **Part 2 *Grand Final **Part 1 **Part 2 Full Episode from 1994 Category:Themed Quiz Category:Popular Culture Category:Kid shows Category:BBC Shows Category:Long-Running Category:1988 premieres Category:1995 endings